Journal intime
by alicja21
Summary: Lily Evans prétend détester James Potter mais que se passe-t-il quand celui tombe par hasard sur son journal intime et qu’elle finit par s’en rendre compte ?


**Voici ma première fiction avec ce couple bonne lecture !**

**Voici ce que ça donne quand un journal intime tombe dans de mauvaises mains...Mauvaises? Pas tant que ça!**

« Lily jolie veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Demanda pour la énième fois un beau brun ténébreux.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« Potter le jour où je sortirais avec toi c'est que je serais sous l'influence de l'Impérium ! Car en temps normal ça ne risque pas ! »

Avant de sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque sans jeter un regard en arrière.

James poussa un soupir de découragement. A Poudlard il était réputé comme étant un bon joueur de Quidditch, toutes les filles le voulaient sauf une seule, Lily précisément, celle qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout !

Ses amis avaient beau lui dire qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, James n'en avait rien à faire, pour lui c'était Lily et personne d'autre !

Quand ces yeux se posèrent sur un petit livre, Lily l'avait probablement oublié, James le prit en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une magnifique écriture.

**« Journal intime appartenant à Lily Evans »**

En temps normal en bon Griffondor qu'il était, il le lui aurait rapporté mais, piqué par la curiosité, James décida de le feuilleter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme allait enfin connaître les secrets les plus intimes de Lily, tout en se rendant au dortoir.

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, James sortit le livre et en commença la lecture. Il tomba sur un passage particulièrement intéressant :

« _Dire que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon, pourtant il n'a rien de particulier, je dirais même qu'il a plus de défauts que de qualités mais je ne puis m'empêcher de l'aimer_ »

James demeura songeur. Qui était ce mystérieux garçon dont Lily parlait ? Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, qui donc avait réussi à avoir le cœur d'Evans ? Qui ? QUI ?!

Cette question lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête, lorsque, au même moment, Sirius entra. Voyant que son meilleur ami était ailleurs, il lui demanda :

« Hey ! Mon pote Potter qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » En lui faisant une accolade. « Tu sembles être ailleurs »

« Hum… »

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre que James était en train de lire, sans prévenir, il le lui prit des mains pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Rends-moi ça ! » Hurla James

« Je veux juste y jeter un coup d'œil ! »

Mais son ami n'était pas du même avis. Il sortit sa baguette magique en prononçant :

« Accio Journal ! »

Sirius eut juste le temps de voir l'inscription « Journal intime appartenant à Lily Evans »

Il en resta bouche bée.

« Tu as volé le journal intime d'Evans ?! »

« Je ne l'ai pas volé juste emprunté ! » Répliqua James sur la défensive.

« M'ouais… » Répondit Sirius avec une lueur amusée. « Alors voyons ce que contient ce petit livret hum…Qui sait peut-être des choses très intimes ? » Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément Sirius ne changerait jamais lui et sa fameuse perversité !

Ils commencèrent à feuilleter quand Sirius finit par tomber sur un poème :

_Sur cette page il y avait un beau paysage_

_Sans équipage et sans naufrage_

_Juste son magnifique visage _**(1)**

« Je me demande qui est l'heureux élu » Demanda Sirius

James fit une grimace en entendant cela, il mettrait sa main au feu que ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question dans ce poème. Au même moment, ils entendirent :

« POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

James savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait : Lily Evans.

« RENDS-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT CE QUE TU M'AS PRIS ! »

Le jeune Griffondor savait de quoi elle parlait, il s'agissait de son journal intime. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amis la rejoignirent dans la Salle Commune.

Lily était furieuse et James ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui à la manière d'une lionne chassant une proie en le montrant d'un doigt accusateur :

« Tu n'es qu'un voleur Potter ! Qui t'a permis de lire mon journal ?! »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu juste…Feuilleté ! »

En voyant son regard, James savait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, quand Sirius vint à son secours :

« J'en suis témoin… »

Mais il n'en resta pas là et son ami vit qu'il avait un papier dans la main.

« Cela dit il y a des choses très intéressantes. » En montrant la feuille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'est alors que le jeune homme comprit il avait arraché une page du journal ! Et il commença à lire :

« _Je lui dis sans cesse que je le déteste mais en réalité je me mens à moi-même. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, j'aimerais tellement qu'il me fasse don de ses caresses, de ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces au touché, de son corps contre le mien... Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je rêve de toi, de ce moment, mon beau brun ténébreux. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours !_ »

Quand Sirius termina la lecture un silence était tombé dans la Salle Commune. Alors, sans prévenir, Lily se jeta telle une furie sur les deux garçons, mais Sirius avait déjà filé à l'anglaise, laissant son ami seul avec une jeune femme dans une colère devenue incontrôlable.

« ESPECE DE PERVERS !!!!!!!!!!!!! VOLEUR !!!!!!!! FUINEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

James et Lily se battaient à la manière Moldue, au corps à corps, le jeune homme parant ses coups tant bien que mal. Ils finirent par tomber dans le canapé, James se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Il put alors voir que des larmes perlaient au coin des magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

« Lily » Murmura-t-il d'une voie douce. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et le Griffondor pencha la tête en lui murmurant à l'oreille le poème qu'elle avait écrit. Lily ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

« Tu…Tu savais ?! »

« Au début non mais… (Il hésita à continuer) avec le passage que Sirius à….Enfin je n'avais plus de doute » En lui souriant, la jeune femme se détendit en lui rendant son sourire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant se s'embrasser amoureusement.

Finalement le journal intime avait bien fait les choses surtout un certain Sirius Black !

**(1) Je suis moi-même l'auteur de ce tout petit poème. **

**Voilà j'espère que ma première histoire avec ce couple vous a plut ! Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
